Harley Quinn Potter: Ready to Rock and Defeat Dark Lords
by yum pablo honey my favourite
Summary: The ministry has decided to give up the search for the missing Girl-Who-Lived, but the Wizarding public isn't very pleased. Rita Skeeter has decided to call to arms a search party of civilians to find her and bring her back where she belongs. How will a muggle-raised Harley Quinn Potter react to the unveiling of a whole new world, that for the most part, worships her?


A/N This is my first fanfiction and I'm real excited! I've read lots, and I dunno if I'm the best writer per se but I do love it and I love my fanfiction. I don't usually read fem!harry stories let alone writing them but I like the idea of writing a totally kickass lead female character who can also be girly and stuff. It really bugs me when heroines are so often written with a stereotypical male sort of attitude, like they have to be masculine to be a hero/heroine. Like maybe I just want to kick some ass while wearing stilettos and lipstick. Anyways sorry for all the song lyrics, I don't know if they'll be an ongoing thing in this or not but I wanted her to be in a band kind of thing cuz that strikes me as totally badass and I thought it was kinda a cool way of like looking into her mind yenno.

Chapter 1: So Fuckin Special

"But I'm a creep"

A beautiful voice floating through the smoke

"I'm a weirdo"

A smoke filled bar captivated by the smoky yet ethereal voice

"What the hell am I doing here"

There's hushed chatter, drowned out by the music

"I don't belong here"

The singer on stage is a young woman

"I don't care if it hurts"

Almost seeming too young to be there

"I want to have control"

As she sings her wild hair sways with her movements

"I want a perfect body"

Her eyes, the greenest of green captivate the audience

"I want a perfect soul"

Filled with pain and anger, love and honesty

"I want out to notice, when I'm not around"

She sings her song like she's pouring her very essence into it

"I wish I was special"

She has a pained expression on her face, mixed with a heart wrenching envy

"You're so fuckin special"

"**The-Girl-Who-Lived : DEAD!**"

_Rita Skeeter_

_In a shocking turn of events, the ministry has decided, on the very day our saviour was born, to give up the search! Ministry contacts have told me that they simply don't have the funds to keep up this 'farce of a search' as minister Fudge has called it. Are we going to stand for this terrible act of betrayal to the girl who saved us all? I, Rita Skeeter, do not believe so! And so I would like to call to arms every available Witch and Wizard reading this to aid in our search for our heroine! Who better to save Ms. Harley Potter than the very people she saved in the first place! What you may be asking is 'Where can we look?' The ministry has searched the entire Wizarding World thoroughly, here in Europe as well as in the North-American Wizarding Colonies and in Asian Wizarding Societies. What I'm proposing, dear readers is to redirect the search to the Muggle World! What if our poor, innocent heroine has been abducted by Muggles! Oh, the Horror! We must save her!_

"But Mam! Didn't ya hear what the Ministry's been sayin?" Seamus asked his mother in his lilting Irish accent.

"Seamus we are Going to look for this girl and that is final. Miss Skeeter's asked all of her readers to keep the search for little miss Harley Potter alive and so we shall! What if she's livin on the streets Seamus! We've got to help the poor dear!"

"Alright, alright Mam, don't get too worked up about it."

The woman gave her son a warning look and directed him towards seemingly the hundredth pub (to Seamus at least) to look for the girl.

"Why are we lookin in pubs Mam? She's only my age isn't she?"

"Didn't ya read what miss Skeeter said Seamus? Maybe she's been livin a hard life. Anyways this is where the Search Party gave me to search. Like your Professor Mcgonagall she's been sent to search all the Muggle high schools in London."

They fell silent aside from the boys grumblings as they entered the dimly lit bar. This was one of the less savoury establishments they'd entered.

The two went and sat at the bar, ordering Muggle fizzy drinks that Seamus had grown rather attached to. Seamus sighed into his drink as his mother started scanning the joint for girls his age with black hair and green eyes. He heard his mother gasp at something and rolled his eyes. She insistently nudged him with her arm until he turned to where she was looking. He gaped as he saw a girl walk onto a stage in heels, fishnet tights, a short red skirt and a black top that was more rips than actual fabric. He looked up and saw a delicate chin leading to crimson lips to a small nose and then shockingly green eyes framed by thick black eyelashes. Her hair was a tangled mess of black and bright red and she had a Muggle cigarette hanging between her lips. He could see why his mother gasped but not why he'd been made to look (not that he was too annoyed about it now). She approached the microphone and said in a soft, smoky, melodic voice "We'll be makin your evenin a little more pleasant tonight." She gestured to the members of the band that had entered behind her, "This is Jared our guitarist, Jimmy Lee our drummer, and my personal favourite, Dr. Anthony on the base" She winked at the bassist.

"And my name's Harley Potter ya'll"

The guitars started up then she started singing

"Heart of steel born to kill  
Mother's milk left me dressed for shame  
I just go my way  
Move too fast  
It won't last  
Hammerhead, Daddy ran away  
He still knows my name"

She cradled the microphone in her hands like something precious.

"Oh, something's gotta give  
The paper on the wall soon will peel and fall  
Oh, and then you'll see my face painted up with sin  
Cover me, Cover me again"

Her voice had an unplaceable accent, but beautiful nonetheless

"I outgrew my old shoes  
My back yard was cluttered up with lies  
Kept it easy on the eyes  
Fresh homemade under shade  
Black and red, paint my fingers blue  
Still hiding from the truth"

She sang with ease but with a feeling of utmost honesty in her words.

"Mm, My best friend kills the pain  
Mm, But only for a day  
Mm, Keeps chewing on my veins" 

Seamus's Mam seemed about ready to pass out as she watched the strange girl on stage.

"Oh, Something's gotta give  
The paper on the wall soon will peel and fall  
Oh, then you'll see my face painted up with sin  
Cover me, Cover me again  
Cover me again"

The song ended and she left the stage towards the bar.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I do not own anything Harry Potter related, and I do not have any rights to these songs. The first is the song creep by radiohead and the second is cover me again by cage the elephant if anyone wants to know.


End file.
